I love this life
by lapetitesmorgan
Summary: So this is my first fanfic ever and I am actually pretty proud of myself.  : Josh and Reed have recently gotten together. Reed begins to fill Josh in on everything that he has missed. After Vanished. Contains Spoilers! No copyright intended. Review!


**Author Note: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I am freaking excited to share it with you. (: I absolutely adore Josh and Reed, so I really wanted to make this about them. The story is set shortly after Vanished (which I finished today! Loved it!). Reed went back to New York with Noelle and their grandmother for a short break before they headed back to Easton. That's when Reed finds an unexpected visitor…**

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. All rights belong to Kate Brian.

CONTAINS SPOILERS!

Reed POV

So this had been an insane week. I finally found Noelle, discovered the true identity of the "kidnappers", got my boyfriend back, and gained a sister. Noelle and I recently figured out that we shared the same father. Freaky, right? Well after a long chat with Noelle's family, I decided to spend some a couple of days in New York before we headed back to Easton. So far it's been great. Of course we've done tons of shopping. Thank you grandmother Lange for my new diamond earrings and dark pink cashmere sweater!

We've only been at the Lange estate for a couple hours, but it already feels like home. Noelle is in the room next door. Her bedroom is everything I ever dreamed of mines being, and more. Mr. Lange oh excuse me…um Dad? No no no, too weird. My father has told me that I am welcome to decorate one of the many guest room's to be my own. I've already come up with some ideas. I've always wanted yellow walls! My fantasy thoughts were interrupted with a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled out.

"Guess.." came a muffled boy voice from the other side of the shiny white door.

No it couldn't be..or was it? Josh? I jumped out of the bed, rushed over to the mirror to give myself a quick glance. My hair was kind of frizzy but there wasn't much I could do. My white Easton t-shirt was paired with black Soffee shorts.

I quietly tip-toed over to the door and slowly opened it, careful not to make it creak. When I saw that it really was him, I grabbed him by the shirt and quickly pulled him in the room with me while shutting the door too heavier than I should have.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me in an aching hug. I had missed him so much.

"You're here! You're actually here! How did you know I was in New York?" I was so overwhelmed by everything that I hadn't told him the whole story yet.

"Noelle." He said with a smile on his face. I couldn't believe it. Josh and Noelle had never really gotten along. Hopefully after he finds out that we are sisters, things will change.

I pulled his hand and led him over to the bed. When we sat down we embraced again. He was finally here. We pulled apart and he brought his hand up to my hair and laughed a little before catching my lips in a much needed kiss. I put my arms around his neck and played with his hair. After a little while we pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Will you please tell me what happened?" He begged. "I feel like I missed so much. What actually happened to Noelle? Where did you find her? Why did you go home? Why are you in New York?"

"Woah woah woah, one question at a time." I had been waiting to unleash all my thoughts and the time has finally come. I proceeded to tell Josh every last detail of everything he missed out on since I broke it off at the Valentines Dance.

When I finished he pulled me into another breathtaking hug. We finally pulled back and once again he looked into my eyes.

"I love you Reed."

I was so happy, he finally said it after all this time. After all the fights and misunderstandings. After everything with Ivy and Dash. He was back. Josh was back. He is all mine. I love him and he loves me.

"I love you too." I said to him before tackling him in another kiss.

This is it, this is my official happy place. I am in an incredible house, with the most amazing people. I have been through so much and now things are finally starting to look up.

I snuggled up with Josh against the pillows. I shivered and he laughed a little before sitting up and pulling off his slightly paint stained, navy blue sweatshirt. He gave it to me and I pulled it on over my head. Josh gave me one last long kiss before I turned over so my back was facing his stomach.

"I love you." He whispered again into my ear. His arm came over my waist to rest beside me and hold my hand. I smiled as I relaxed against him and drifted off into the best night of sleep I've had in months.

**Thank you guys soooooo much for reading. It really means a lot. If you decide to leave a review please be nice and give me constructive criticism. Thanks again!**

**-Sammy(:**


End file.
